Compagno
by rusames
Summary: AU, Mafia!Romano. 2P!Italy included as well. Spamano. - Lovino has been with Antonio for 5 years. However, he's kept a secret from him the entire time. Antonio comes home after being mugged by a group of men that appear to be with the Mafia, something that Lovino doesn't find out until he gets a call from his boss having another job for him. That job changed his life completely.
1. i

A/N: Yeah, so, this short 2-3 chapter long fic will pretty much be from this roleplay I did with somebody, and if she's reading this right now, well, then you most likely know who I am. I really got a good chunk of the roleplay written, and I could have made it longer and more descriptive... Kinda wishing I did now.. Oh well! If I decide to rewrite it someday, then I will. For now, this is it. I read it over 1-2 times so hopefully it doesn't have any grammar mistakes. If so, please point them out! Just a fair warning, I suck at writing smut and smutty things, so... I decided to not go into detail with that part due to being terrible at it. ^^"

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Lovino sat down on the bed he shared with his boyfriend of 5 years. He opened up his laptop, pressing the power button and setting it beside him. It was 11:00 pm on a Friday night. He came home to see that Antonio's car was gone. Usually the Spaniard called or at least sent a text message to him before leaving the house, but he never received any of those things. Lovino figured that maybe he just went to visit somebody, most likely Bella.

Lovino yawned and laid back on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He had a long day at work, especially with all the tasks Luciano had given him. He looked over at the Italian flag background on his laptop. He shut the lid back, deciding to wait until tomorrow to get on his laptop since Luciano promised him he could spend the day off.

Lovino slid his laptop underneath the bed and stood up to put some comfortable clothes on. He walked over to the closet and slid the door open and pulled out an old t-shirt and sweatpants. He sat the clothes on the edge of the bed, but before he could remove his work clothes, he heard the doorbell go off.

He groaned and walked through the large house, not caring how long he was taking to reach the front door. When he finally got to the door, he unlocked it and opened it only to find a beaten Antonio in front of him.

"Who the hell did this to you?!" Lovino grabbed ahold of him, causing him to flench a little.

"I'm not sure... This group of men... They stole my phone, credit, and debit cards..."

"So you didn't go to the police?! You came home?! Where the hell were you?!"

Antonio sighed. "Lovi, not now. I just need to take a pain killer."

Lovino followed him like one dog would with another, all the way to the kitchen. As soon as Antonio finished swallowing his Advil, Lovino continued to question him.

"Where were you that caused you to be mugged?!"

"Ah... I was coming back from the bank. I was driving through an alley so the drive back wasn't as long, then I ran over something. So I got out to see what I hit, and it was just a garbage can. So I moved it out of the way. But, then when I turned around to get back in my car, there was a man standing beside the door, looking at me. Then I was hit in the back of the head with something, and then several other men crowded around me and started beating on me... Kicking me, really. One held me down while another started taking things out of my pockets. My phone and wallet were the only things they took."

Now it made sense. That was why Antonio couldn't get ahold of him once it had happened.

Lovino was upset. He was going to make sure to find the men that did that to his boyfriend.

He grabbed Antonio's hand and made him go to the bathroom with him. Lovino pulled out bandages and other medical things. He started treating some of the cuts on his head and arms.

Antonio allowed him to do so, watching him apply the medicine and bandages afterwards.

"You're lucky. They could have done much worse to you." Lovino said.

What if Antonio had been killed? No. Lovino didn't want to think of it that way. He focused on how Antonio wasn't severely injured. Just a couple of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Nothing broken as far as he knew.

"Hey, Lovi..."

"What?"

"How come you're not working right now?"

"My boss said I could come home early."

"What is your job anyway? You never told me, and you always avoid the question. Besides we hardly get to see one another because of your schedule..."

Lovino froze. He couldn't tell Antonio that he was with the Mafia. He kept it a secret all this time, he had a plan to quit sometime, he just never knew when.

"Lovino..."

"Yes?"

"You don't... sell drugs do you? You're not a prostitute or stripper... right?"

"What?! Fuck no!"

"Oh... Making sure."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "My boss doesn't allow me to say what I do."

Antonio nodded. "Understandable."

The Italian left the bathroom and started to go back upstairs to their room. Antonio followed after him.

When the two got to their room, Lovino didn't bother putting his clothes on. He put the clothes he got out on the bedside table, then stripped and tossed his work clothes in the hamper.

"Sleeping in boxers tonight?" Antonio asked suggestively.

"Wha- Hey! You pervert, you watched me undress, didn't you?!"

The elder smirked. "Maybe."

Lovino huffed and laid down on their bed, making sure to lay where his back would be towards the middle of the bed. Shortly afterwards, Antonio climbed in bed beside him, and faced towards his back.

"Loooviiii~"

Lovino turned over to where he was facing Antonio.

"What do you want?"

Antonio knew what he wanted. After all, it was their first time in a long time where they actually were able to lay down in bed together. He didn't want to just tell Lovino what he wanted either because he thought it would seem selfish if he did.

"Well?" Lovino was growing impatient, still not picking up the memo.

"I want you, Lovino."

"You what?!"

"I want you... so badly."

Antonio lusted for sex for awhile now. It had been at least 3 months since he and Lovino were able to spend time together like this, and he had been sexually frustrated a lot lately, going as far as to the needs to touch himself and jack off to porn.

"Lovino, please."

The Italian was exhausted. He couldn't just tell him no to something like this. He knew how Antonio probably counted the days until he got to spend some personal time with him, so he decided to let him have his way for now.

"Fine."

Lovino moved closer to his boyfriend, immediately going in for a kiss. As their lips pressed together, Antonio ended up forcing his tongue into Lovino's mouth. After the two split apart for a few seconds, Antonio took the time to move up on top of Lovino, grabbing at the waistband of his boxers.

Once he pulled Lovino's boxers off, he had already moved down on him to give him a quick suck. Lovino noticed Antonio must have crawled into bed naked before they even started, since he never removed any articles of clothing himself.

Lovino felt two fingers get pushed into him as he laid back with his legs spread out. He ran his hands through the brown locks of hair in front of him as he was practically being finger fucked.

After a few minutes, Lovino had already wrapped his legs around Antonio's waste as he was pounding into him roughly.

Antonio was enjoying the sounds coming from his lover as he made love to him, watching the faces he made and observing him, especially when he ended up hitting his prostate.

The two shared a couple of rough, shaky kisses before they released and finished. They laid beside one another, panting.

"I love you, Lovino." Antonio said as he was trying to calm himself in between words by taking slow, deep breaths.

"I love you, too." Lovino yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

At 4:25 AM, Lovino was woken up to his phone ringing. He groaned and mumbled several swears underneath his breath just before rubbing his eyes and looking to see who was calling him.

The caller ID was that of his boss. He answered and put the phone up to his ear.

"Ah, Lovino! I didn't call you at a bad time did I?" Luciano's voice could be made out through the phone.

Lovino didn't answer the question that Luciano wittily made. Instead he just remained sitting on the bed in peace, looking over at Antonio, who was in a deep sleep.

"Well anyway, I need you to come. Now. I have another task for you."

Lovino huffed. "You said I had the day off!" he whisper-yelled through the phone.

"Stop complaining and get your ass over here, or else." Luciano then hung up, leaving Lovino sitting in silence.

Great. This was just what he needed. A surprise call from his boss saying he had work for him when he was supposed to get a day with his boyfriend.

He put his phone down and crawled out of bed, then started getting himself dressed to go back to work again.

_To be continued..._


	2. ii

**I haven't really written or published anything in a couple of months and I knew I needed to get this done. My apologies I know this took forever.**

* * *

As Lovino grabbed the keys to his jet black Alfa Romeo car, he grabbed a notepad and pen from his desk and jotted down a quick note for Antonio before walking outside into the pitch black night. Only a few street lights were on, but they were far enough away that it only made it faint light in front of the house.

He groaned as he sat down in the driver's seat of the vehicle, mentally preparing to pay his boss the visit. Inserting the key into the ignition, he turned it clockwise letting the engine fire up. He grabbed the seatbelt and buckled it, making sure it made the little "click" sound before putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

What more could Luciano possibly want from him anyway? He sighed, imagining all the things that he would possibly have to do. In attempt to get it off his mind, he turned the radio on, turning the volume at its max, not caring if it woke up anybody. Anything to ease his mind a bit.

Lovino parked his car and got out, keeping a grip on the small caliber 22 he usually carried around. He entered the hideout and was lurching to where Luciano normally stayed, drastically taking his time. He knocked on the office door, waiting until he could enter. Hearing a "Come in", he twisted the knob and slowly entered the room and closing the door behind him carefully before turning and making eye contact with his boss.

"Took you long enough. I thought I would have to send one of my men after you again, like the first time," Luciano sternly said while pointing to a chair. "Have a seat."

Lovino remembered what happened the first time he didn't come when called into work. That wasn't a good day at all.

"I know it's late and I know you have a day off but this just came up and if it isn't taken care of soon then we will all be in trouble," Luciano said as he opened a file folder and pulled out an image, placing it face down so Lovino couldn't see.

He noticed that Lovino was eying the photo in particular, wanting to see who he was going to end up targeting next. Luciano flipped the image over and held it up.

"You know this man, correct?" he asked, looking at Lovino who had paled and suddenly become still.

"Yes. He is my boyfriend." Lovino replied bluntly, not taking his eye off of the image.

"Well about... six– maybe seven hours ago a few guys from a drug cartel found him and they beat and mugged him."

"I'm aware."

"Yes, well, he is going to tell the police what happened, and I have a feeling that he will put the blame on us and we can't let that happen. We just got those fuckers off our asses a few weeks ago. You have to get rid of him."

Lovino's heart dropped. "Excuse me?"

"I said you have to get rid of him."

"Antonio isn't telling the police anything! I'm not killing my boyfriend, Luciano!"

"Either you do it, or I will. If you don't choose one or the other then I can always kill your brother instead. Wouldn't want to lose poor, sweet, innocent Feliciano, now would you?"

Lovino clenched his fists, looking down at the floor, shaking with a mixture of anger and fear. "I'll do it," he mumbled.

Luciano smirked. "What was that, I couldn't hear you," he said, teasing Lovino.

"I said I'll fucking do it!" Lovino screamed, standing up from the chair and storming out of Luciano's office.

He ran out of the door and out to his vehicle, wanting to be as far away from his boss as possible. There was no way in the hell he was killing Antonio. Even if it cost him his own life. He would never, ever hurt his boyfriend.

Tears streamed from his eyes and down his cheeks as he drove back home, speeding and running all of the traffic lights and stop signs. He hated his boss. He hated his boss so damn much. He was so cunning. So vile and decisive. He never knew why he agreed to be apart of the Mafia anyway. They never brought good to anybody. Always involved with crime. Lovino wasn't like that. In fact he hated it. He hated his job. Hating hurting others. Hated seeing children scream and cry at what he had done with his own two hands. He felt like shit. He felt like a monster, a killer. None of what he ever has done was his own idea. He's always obeyed Luciano's orders. Always been his puppet.

As soon as he got home, he locked his car and quickly scampered back inside, locking the door and putting his keys and phone down. He hid his gun underneath his jacket on the table in the bedroom on his side. He looked down and over at Antonio whom was fast asleep, not bothering to be awoken. Lovino slipped underneath the sheets beside him, facing away towards the wall with his back to the Spaniard. He laid awake all night, Luciano's words repeatedly running through his mind.

At sunrise, Lovino got back out of bed and went downstairs, leaving Antonio to sleep in. His eyes burned and he felt drowsy from the lack of sleep he had received. He tried to fall asleep but every time he kept thinking about what Luciano had said. He really didn't want to have to face his boyfriend today. He sat and dwelled on whether he should leave. Just, disappear. But he remembered that Luciano was capable of finding him as well as killing Antonio in the process. Most likely using the poor guy to lure him in.

As Lovino flipped through the channels on the TV, he heard loud footsteps on the stairway. Usually Antonio made it obvious in the mornings when he was awake because he never realized how slow and sluggish he moved and how loud his footsteps were.

Antonio walked up behind Lovino and wrapped his arms around the Italian's neck and pecked his cheek.

"Good morning, Lovi," he drug out in a droned tone, running his right hand down his lover's chest and using his left to grab his chin and kiss him.

Lovino chastely kissed back, grabbing Antonio's hands and pushing them away.

"Good morning."

"I can't believe I get to spend an entire day and night with you. It must be some miracle," Antonio said, kissing Lovino's neck.

"Yeah..."

It seemed like Antonio was being really... touchy, feely... He was never like this, or so from what Lovino could tell when he actually was home.

Lovino stood up from the couch. Antonio walked over to him and grabbed his hands, passionately kissing him. Lovino squirmed out of his boyfriend's grip.

"Why don't you make breakfast... please..." Lovino said, mumbling the "please".

"I want you for breakfast though."

"Well I'm going to take a shower."

"Then I'll take one with you."

"Antonio..."

"Yes dear?"

"Later, okay?"

"If that's what you want. I have a surprise for you as well that I'll give you at some point." Antonio smiled. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

Lovino shrugged. "I don't know."

"Tell me when you've decided and I'll make it for you."

Lovino nodded and walked to the bathroom, stripping off what he didn't take off when he got back home and turned the water on. Once the water was at the temperature he liked he turned the shower on and stepped in, wetting his hair and body. He squirted the apple-scented shampoo into his hand and started scrubbing it into his hair. Leaving the shampoo in his hair, he got the bar of soap and washed himself. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair as well as rinsing the soap off his skin, he turned the shower off and grabbed his towel, stepping out onto the red rug in front of the shower. He put fresh clothing on and combed through his hair, leaving it damp and leaving the bathroom.

A few hours pass by. Lovino had been sitting on the couch keeping to himself as he stared in a trance at the TV screen. His phone was laying on the couch beside him, though he hadn't bothered to check it. His phone started ringing. When he picked his phone up, the name "Luciano Vargas" was spelled across the screen. He tapped the green button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Have you taken care of him yet?" Luciano asked with a snappy tone.

Lovino sat in dismay for a couple of seconds before letting a quiet "No" leave his tongue.

"Well you better take care of it by midnight or else." was Luciano's final words before hanging up.

Lovino pondered for a moment. They couldn't possibly be watching him, could they?

"Hey Lovi, come here for a sec," Antonio called from the kitchen as he was preparing lunch.

Lovino swallowed and stood up. Slowly making his way to the kitchen and dragging his heels.

"I've decided to give your surprise to you now!" Antonio beamed, pulling out a small black box and going down on one knee as he opened it, revealing the silver band.

"We've been together for quite some time now, and I really dwelled on this decision. I love you so, very much. You mean the world to me. I'm so glad to have ever met you. You've really changed my life and brought happiness to me and I want us to be together for a really long time until death separates us."

Lovino stood completely frozen. Tears building up in his eyes.

"So now I must ask. Lovino Vargas, will you marry me?"


	3. iii

A/N: I hadn't updated since January apparently.. School was bitch after March and I was too stressed and I had a lot going on. But I can now say this is the last chapter and the story is finally finished. No more waiting!

* * *

Lovino felt hopeless. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just say no because he would have to give a reason. You can see just how well a simple "I'm supposed to kill you" would go over real well.

"Antonio, I —" Lovino tried to say something, but couldn't get his words to roll off his tongue. He looked down at his feet, knowing that it must be ending so soon.

Antonio sensed something was wrong, his grin turned into a frown, and he suddenly had a miserable look on his face.

"If you don't want to get married, you can tell me. If you think it's still too soon —"

"No, no. It's not that I don't want to get married. I do." Lovino looked up in his boyfriend's eyes, tears filling his own.

"Then what is it? You can tell me anything."

Lovino shook his head and left the kitchen, running towards the direction of the bedroom. He couldn't handle this. This awful feeling in his gut was making him nauseated. He had to clear his head. He walked over to his side of the bed and opened a drawer, hoping to find what he was looking for. Instead he found nothing. As soon as he turned around he had become face to face with Antonio.

"Lovino, what is going on?"

Lovino swallowed and took a deep breath. He slowly began shaking his head.

"You won't hurt my feelings if you say no," Antonio said, with that look that Lovino really hated. He knew he had done something to him emotionally. He might be saying he's okay with it, but he wasn't. Anyone could tell with the solemn expression.

Lovino choked back any feeling of remorse left and wiped his eyes.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Yes, what?"

"I'll marry you."

Antonio seemed to lighten up a bit.

Lovino managed to pull off a fake enough smile to convince Antonio that he was fine. "I'm sorry," he began. "it's just that, I was touched that you'd think to do this."

Lying only made him feel worse. But he knew what was next. He knew what he was going to have to do. He turned around, grabbing the gun and quickly hiding it behind his back as he turned to face Antonio again. He leaned in and kissed him, seeing as how it would probably be his last time.

"I'm so sorry," Lovino muttered, tears falling down his cheeks again as he pointed the gun at Antonio.

Antonio stood horrified and dejected. "I don't understand.."

Lovino's hand shook uncontrollably. "I have to do this," he sobbed weakly. "I have to kill you."

Antonio was on the verge of crying. "Lovino, why? Why are you doing this?"

"They'll kill you if I don't. Please don't make this harder on me." Lovino was looking into Antonio's eyes, tears already staining his cheeks as they continued to pour out of his eyes.

"Who will kill me? I'd rather it be them than you! I thought you loved me!" Antonio had broke. He was crying, much in a way that Lovino hadn't recognized. Like he was crying out of fear and sadness.

Lovino dropped his gun to the floor. He couldn't do it. He knew he didn't have it in him to kill his now fiancé that was soon to die. What would happen if Luciano found out he wasn't the one to kill Antonio? Would he get punished for it? Would he be killed himself? But what really hurt him was the five words he thought he'd never have to hear from Antonio. _I thought you loved me._

He did. He loved Antonio so much even if he wasn't the best at expressing it sometimes. And now that was gone. Ruined. Shattered.

"I.. I do love you.. So much..." Lovino mumbled shakily. He looked down at his feet and balled fists.

Antonio opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, a loud gunshot was heard from outside.

Lovino's eyes widened as he screamed in horror. Antonio was on the ground, clutching at his bleeding chest. The window of their bedroom was broken from the bullet's impact and it had made it close enough to Antonio's heart.

Lovino was on the ground, holding what was his dying fiancé in his arms, helpless. By the time they reached the hospital, he would have already been dead. There was nothing he could do except ease him into his awaited death.

"Lovino..." Antonio trying to make out with some of his final breaths, looking up into the Italian's tear-filled eyes. "I love you so much.."

Lovino only sobbed louder and more like a child if you would've taken candy from them. "I love you too," he wailed, holding Antonio close to him tightly. "It's going to be alright," he tried assuring him, knowing that it wasn't.

Antonio faintly smiled as he felt his breathing slow down some and his body becoming weaker. "I want you to.. promise you'll find somebody else nice..." he said with a raspy and faint, dying tone.

Lovino nodded and tried his best to smile. "I promise."

Antonio closed his eyes, taking his last few breaths.

"Bella ciao," Lovino whispered as he held what was his fiancé and the only man he ever truly loved in his arms.

After crying for what felt like hours, Lovino finally stood up and went to grab some sort of bag to put Antonio's body in. He was going to give him the proper burial he deserved. He carried the limp body in the bag outside and set him in the wheelbarrow. He grabbed the shovel and wheeled him over to the tree towards the back of the fenced in yard. The tree was where Antonio had confessed his feelings toward Lovino and even at that point asked him on their first date. After several years of dating, they decided to move in together. And now it was at the point that they were going to get married. But that was gone.

Lovino shook back any tears that grew in his eyes as he shoveled a large enough hole to bury Antonio's body in. He carefully picked up the bagged corpse and laid him gently in the hole. Taking one last look at the bag, he started to fill the hole back up again. He made sure the hole was covered suitable to what Antonio would have wanted. He placed the shovel in the wheelbarrow and walked over to the garden that had been growing. Filled with several flowers, vegetables, and herbs. He picked a couple of carnations, which were Antonio's favorite flower, and took them back over to his makeshift grave. He laid them out on top of the piled dirt.

A minute had gone by while Lovino just continuously stared at the soil. He walked back inside the house after awhile to grab his phone and his keys. He left the house, on his way to Luciano. He felt anger boil up inside of him. It was Luciano's fault this happened.

He rushed into Luciano's office, and all Luciano did was smirk. Oh how he wanted to badly punch the shit out of him. He wanted to kill him in the most brutal way possible. He wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his damn face and make him suffer.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Luciano began. "Tell me, when is the wedding? I'd love to go." He chuckled.

Lovino didn't say anything, his clenched teeth and shaking fists spoke for him,

"Oh wait, I forgot. The wedding is called off isn't it? Such a shame. You two seemed to fit nicely together. Unlike the last person you dated." Luciano taunted him, knowing well what he was doing.

Lovino thought about Bella. The two didn't last long together, but instead they become better off friends afterward. She was his closest friend and always seemed to care about his well being.

"You failed at the task given to you, Lovino. You better be fucking thankful I didn't ask for you to be killed. Your performance has been weak lately. I believe you're going soft on me, and I certainly can't allow that to continue. I'll give you one last chance to improve. Now leave and don't come back until instructed to do so." Luciano barked, turning his chair away to where he wasn't looking at the older Italian standing at his desk.

Lovino did just that, not wanting to be around Luciano anymore anyway. He wanted a way out of this shit hole he was placed in. On his drive home, he got to thinking. He wondered what would happen if he just... left. Disappeared from the world. He would be able to see Antonio again. After all, he left too soon for Lovino's liking. So why not leave himself?

When he got home, he sat down and gave what he he was going to do a few thoughts. Wondering if it really was worth doing it. Sure, there were people that would miss him. But something was telling him he needed to see Antonio again. It was like he was personally calling out to him, begging for Lovino to go to him.

Lovino pulled out his phone, first he dialed Bella. He was thankful her phone went to voicemail, that away it would be a simple voice recording. After Bella came Romeo, his youngest brother. And lastly, Feliciano. He thought for a moment, wondering if there was anybody else he should call.

He left his phone on the couch cushion and walked to the kitchen. Upon the countertop there was a small box. Knowing what it was, he opened it and removed the ring. He slipped the band on his ring finger and walked over to the cabinet that contained most of their medicine. He pulled out the bottle of sleeping pills and opened it, glancing inside. There were a good twenty or so pills left, enough to do what Lovino wanted.

With a glass of water in hand, he took pill after pill until he had taken all that was left in the bottle. He took a deep breath and made his way to the backyard again, feeling himself become drowsy fairly easily. He got on the ground beside Antonio's grave and looked at the ring that he wore on his left hand. He laid down and looked over at the grave beside him. He felt a few tears fall down the side of his face.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered before closing his eyes and falling into a deep and endless sleep.

_End_


End file.
